Crossing Borders
by Hayley Barbossa
Summary: Voldemort and Kronos have agreed to work together to destroy their biggest rivals: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. But Kronos decides to play a little trick on the people who destroyed him. Will this trick lead to both worlds finally meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this story happens in an alternate dimension where Harry hasn't killed Voldemort and where Kronos uses Voldemort to try come back to life after Percy defeated him. I apologize to readers out there for leaving 'Reincarnated' unfinished but I realized that I suck at writing romance. Again, I'm very sorry especially to Ahnalaura Night. Thanks so much for the reviews and for the advice you've given me for my story! I feel really bad for leaving you hanging like that and I feel like such a terrible person. **

**-Hayley B.**

* * *

A hooded figure appeared silently in the forest. He was tall and there was something terrifying about him, as if he could kill you with a glance. A rustle from the trees diverted his attention and he tensed. He quickly whipped out a wand and a flash of green light filled the forest. An owl fell from the trees, dead before it hit the ground. The figured turned away and lowered his hood. His face was deathly pale, with red eyes that stood out against his skin. His nose were slits, like a snake's, and his eyes scanned the area cautiously. He turned around once more and found himself face to face with a man. This man was wearing a striped suit and seemed like a normal person you would bump into in a city. Except that this man had golden eyes and radiated power so strong that the hooded man stepped away. The man with the golden eyes stared back at him.

"Hello, Tom. So glad we could meet."

Voldemort stepped back and narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know wether you'd show up Kronos. I merely thought that you were to weak to show yourself from what you've told me." Kronos glared at him and exhaled loudly. He paced around looking at his hands and flexing his fingers slowly.

"Yes well, this human form is the best I could do for now. I presume you remember our deal?" Kronos asked.

"Yes I do. You get rid of the Potter boy for me and I'll get rid of that Percy Jackson kid for you. In return, we'll take over our own worlds easily with no interruptions from our rivals. Am i correct?" Voldemort looked at him inquiringly. Kronos nodded slightly and started pacing around again. "But how do we get rid of them both without arousing suspicion." Voldemort wondered out loud. Kronos suddenly looked up and smirked evilly.

"Don't worry, I've got the perfect plan. They'll never suspect a thing."

Voldemort sighed and faced Kronos once more. "You going to tell me this plan of yours or not?" he asked haughtily. Kronos exhaled, trying not to blast this mortal into pieces. _Not yet,_ he thought firmly to himself, _once he's done his part, he'll be of no use anymore._

"Don't worry, _Tom._" Kronos hissed. "You'll find out soon enough." With that, he turned and disappeared in a flash of light._  
_

* * *

Harry Potter sighed contentedly and watched the hills disappear from his window. He sat in a train compartment with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was the end of the school year and they were going back to the Muggle world. Back to the Dursleys, Harry thought dejectedly. He groaned and leaned against the glass. Hermione smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Harry, after this summer, you won't have to go and live with the Dursleys anymore."

Ron stopped eating his sandwich for a second and swallowed hard. "Yeah, Mum'll probably let you stay with us until you find a place to stay. Actually, I think she wouldn't mind if you _lived_ with us." Harry smiled at his friends and looked outside again. King's Cross station was nearing and he, Ron and Hermione picked up their stuff off the seats and crammed it in their trunks. Hedwig hooted sleepily in her cage as she was woken up from the noise. Pigwidgeon hooted excitedly from his cage and attempted to squeeze through the bars but ended up getting stuck. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron stormed furiously to Pig's cage and pushed him back in. "Stupid feathery git." Run muttered as he threw his cloak over the cage.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped onto King's Cross station. They pulled their trunks towards the ticket booth where Mr and Mrs Weasley were standing, waving at them. Mrs Weasley pulled each of them into a hug and smiled at them. "Harry, you be sure to come visit us this summer ok?" Mrs Weasley looked at him endearingly. Harry felt a rush of affection for her and nodded.

"Of course I will Mrs Weasley. Will next week be ok for you?" Harry asked. Mrs Weasley beamed and hugged him one last time.

"Of course Harry, dear. Well, come along now Ron, Ginny. Harry should probably head back home now." She said. The Weasleys waved one last time to Harry and Hermione and disappeared into the crowd. Hermione turned to Harry, looking troubled. Harry was about to ask what was wrong but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a pillar.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry, I have a bad feeling about this place." she said quietly. Harry looked at her, confused.

"But we go here every summer Hermione, its King's Cross station. Only muggles are around now."

Hermione shook her head and pulled him nearer. "You don't understand Harry, its like there's someone watching us." Harry shook his head and patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"Oh Hermione, you're probably just paranoid about Voldemort. Remember what Dumbledore told us? He said Voldemort disappeared a few days ago and now all his Death Eaters are searching for him again." Harry said sympathetically. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but seemed to think better than that.

"You're probably right Harry." Hermione forced a smile and walked back towards the exit of the station. Harry smiled back and followed her. They saw Hermione's parents looking for her among the growing crowd of people. Hermione hugged Harry and ran towards her parents. Harry found himself wishing that he had someone to talk to on his way back to the Dursleys. He sighed and dragged his trunk behind him and held Hedwig's cage with his free arm.

As he crossed the street and entered the tunnel leading to Little Whinging, Harry felt the air turn cold around him. His scar started burning painfully on his forehead. He dropped his things and leaned against the wall for support. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to act like his scar didn't hurt but nothing happened. Suddenly, he could hear something laughing, and voices around him. He opened his eyes and found the tunnel's lights were flickering quickly. A dark shadow swooped over him, knocking him to the ground. Hedwig hooted loudly and rattled her cage bars, trying to get out.

The last thing Harry saw before he lost consciousness was a figure of a man standing over him with golden eyes that leered down at him.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I've been a bit busy with school and had a bit of a problem updating. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

_

* * *

Percy stood at the top of a mountain. Dark clouds swirled around his feet and lightning flashed across the sky. He looked to his left and saw Camp Half-Blood there. He could see the cabins and the strawberry fields. On his right, there was this tall castle surrounded by a forest. He could see several floating objects flying above the castle. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice call out to him from inside the mountain._

_"Come to me, little hero." the horrible voice whispered. Percy tried to run away but he couldn't move at all. Lightning flashed brighter, blinding him. The voice laughed and Percy felt the mountain shaking beneath him. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at what he thought was a reflection of him. The boy in front of him had untidy black hair and green eyes, just like him. They could have been twins except for the fact that the boy had glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead. The boy looked scared and looked at Percy. _

_"Run, he will come for you next!" he warned. Percy tried to answer back but the mountain shook even harder. The voice in the mountain screamed in fury, shaking the very ground and sky. The ledge where the boy was standing crumbled and fell, taking the boy with it. Percy yelled out and tried to grab the boy but the darkness reached out and grabbed him. The voice laughed triumphantly and as the darkness closed in on Percy, he saw a pair of familiar golden eyes staring at him._

Percy Jackson woke up with a start. He breathed in and deeply before looking around him. He was still in cabin 3, safe from that voice. Percy couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't though. Percy sighed loudly and checked the clock. 8:50am. Oh gods. Percy jumped out of bed and quickly put on a t-shirt and shorts. He flattened his hair with his hands and looked at his reflection. He couldn't shake the image of the boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead that looked just like him. Maybe he was imagining things. Percy snapped back to reality and checked the clock again. 8:55am. "Hades," Percy muttered as he ran out of the cabin. Breakfast at Camp Half-Blood started at exactly 9 and if you missed it, you were going to have to wait until lunch time.

Percy sprinted up the hill to the pavilion and ran straight into a large, furry wall. Percy blinked and looked up at Mrs O'Leary's wagging tail. Mrs O'Leary turned around and licked Percy, completely covering the front of his body with saliva. "Down girl," he said as he tried to calm her down.

"Well Percy, you almost missed breakfast."

Chiron came out of the pavilion and smiled as Percy managed to heave Mrs O'Leary off him.

Percy looked sheepishly and Chiron and said, "Sorry sir, I overslept." Chiron nodded and made way for Percy to pass. Percy sat down at his table with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. He stood up and scraped part of his food into the fire as an offering to the gods. As he sat down, he noticed Annabeth studying a piece of paper intently. Percy smiled to himself and started on his food. He gulped down the last of his orange juice and looked around. The only people left in the pavilion were some nymphs, a couple of campers leaving, and Annabeth. She was so distracted by what she was reading, she didn't notice Percy sneaking up behind her.

"BOO!" he yelled. Annabeth gave a little shriek and looked around. She saw Percy laughing behind her and she gave him a little punch on the shoulder. "So, what are you reading?" Percy asked as he slid into the seat next to her. Annabeth looked back at the paper and sighed.

"This is just a blueprint of how Olypmus _should_ look like once its finished." She handed the paper to Percy and he looked at it closely.

"Not bad, looks pretty good to me." he said. Annabeth smiled a little and looked away. Percy frowned. "Hey, is everything ok?" he asked gently. Annabeth looked at him and sighed.

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately." Percy eyes widened in surprise as she started explaining her dreams. "I've been dreaming about someone who looks exactly like. you. But the thing is, it doesn't look like you at the same time. You know what I mean right?" she asked. Percy nodded cautiously.

"Go on," he said slowly.

"Right. So this um, 'clone' of you looks just like you with the green eyes and black hair but he also has glasses and a scar on his forehead. Every single time that dream pops up, I hear this familiar laugh in the dream and the 'clone' falls into this dark pit. And when I wake up, I feel like its warning me that _you're_ in danger." Annabeth finished and looked down at her lap.

Percy sat there silently. _Could this lead to another prophecy? I though Kronos was gone._ he thought worriedly. He looked Annabeth, feeling a little sad. He didn't her to worry too much about him. "Do you think we should tell Chiron about this?" he asked tentatively. Annabeth looked up at him with the same troubled expression he had on his face. She started playing with the beads on her necklace.

"I don't know Percy. Maybe if Rachel hasn't seen anything, then we're probably just paranoid about Kronos." she reasoned. But it sounded more like she was reassuring herself this. Percy swallowed and looked away. _Maybe Annabeth is right_, he thought. Annabeth stood up and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "You ready to go inspect cabins?" she asked. Percy smiled and stood up. Then he realized that his cabin was a mess.

"I uh, have to and fix up my cabin a bit." he stammered. Annabeth laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

"Well, you'd better go and straighten up before I get there then. You're going to see your mom today right?"

"Yup. I'd better pack my stuff then. I'll see you later ok?" Percy said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off to his cabin.

* * *

Back in his cabin, Percy picked up his shirts and shorts off the floor. He quickly sprayed some deodorant around and pulled his blankets over his bed, hiding the mess on it. He was just about to leave when Annabeth came into the room holding a clipboard. She smirked when she saw his clothes piled hastily in a corner. "Not bad Seaweed Brain," she said. "I'll give it a 3 out of 5." Percy sighed in relief and followed Annabeth out of the cabin holding his backpack. Annabeth frowned when she saw him holding the backpack. "Aren't you going to pack the rest of your stuff?" she asked curiously.

"I'm only staying the night. After that I'm coming back. Mom understands, its not safe for me to stay too long away from camp anyways. I just wanted to visit her and Paul for a bit." Percy said. Annabeth smiled and hugged him quickly before looking at her watch.

"I'd better go with my cabin to do archery. I'll see you in a few days?" she asked. Percy smiled back and waved as Annabeth turned and walked to her cabin. Percy watched her retreating figure disappear and headed down the hill, past Thalia's old tree.

Just as he stepped out of the border and onto the main road, the sky darkened and the air turned cold. Percy heard something whooshing behind him and found himself face to face with a floating, hooded figure. Percy found himself feeling empty, as if all the happiness was sucked out of him. He fell to ground, desperately trying to open his backpack to take out Riptide. When he looked back at the hooded creature, he saw two gray, scabby hands reaching out for his face. Percy scrambled away and tried to yell out for help but the creature managed to grab hold of him. Percy felt himself drifting in and out of consciousness as the creature lowered its face towards his.

Suddenly, the hooded creature stopped and dropped Percy to the ground, swooping away as some silvery wisps of energy chased after the it. Percy tried to stand up but found himself being tied up by ropes. Percy struggled against it but most of his energy was drained by that creature. He watched helplessly as another hooded figure stood above him. When it started lowering its hood, Percy nearly screamed in shock. Under the hood was the face of a man who looked barely human. He had red eyes that stood out against his chalky skin. His nose were merely slits in his face and he radiated power. The figure smiled down at Percy before raising his wand. A red light shot out of the wand and Percy found himself spiraling into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter three! I hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for the reviews and hits! I love you guys! 3**

* * *

Voldemort paced around the room waiting for Kronos to show up. _Why did I agree to this in the first place?_ He thought furiously. Kronos had said to bring the Jackson kid to this castle and now Kronos didn't even bother to show up. Voldemort glanced over at the Jackson kid lying in the corner with his arms and legs tied up. Surprisingly, Voldemort found it quite easy to subdue the kid and wondered why this kid was such a threat. It was pathetic. The kid had been reaching for a pen to try defend himself. _A pen_. Voldemort snorted at this and heard the sudden whoosh of wind pass by.

"I see you've brought the boy with you." a cold voice said from behind him. Voldemort growled and turned to face Kronos.

"Took you long enough," he snapped. "I thought you said it'd be easy to take Potter." Kronos narrowed his eyes menacingly and turned his back on Voldemort.

"Patience Tom," Kronos said. Voldemort glared at Kronos' back. "I simply needed to make sure everything was in place before the plan _really_ starts." Kronos said before turning to face Voldemort again. To his amusement, Voldemort looked confused.

"What do you mean before the plan _really_ starts?" he demanded angrily. Kronos sighed tiredly and stared at Voldemort.

"I must have forgotten to tell you one important detail of my plan Tom." Kronos said lazily. "You are no longer needed in my plans once you've helped me capture Jackson. I knew that if I came anywhere near that wretched camp, he'd be able to sense me. I only needed you to capture him without anyone noticing. Besides, they won't recognize you anyways."

Voldemort's hand plunged into his robes to grab his wand but before he could anything, he found himself moving incredibly slow, as if time had slowed down. To his fury, he saw Kronos walking around him at a normal pace. It suddenly dawned on him what Kronos was truly capable of. He was now at the mercy of this powerful man.

Kronos waved his hand and a golden scythe appeared. He reached out and took it and suddenly, he started glowing golden. Kronos flexed his fingers around the scythe "Goodbye Tom, it was nice working with you." he said coldly. Voldemort's eyed widened in fear as Kronos swung down with his scythe. Voldemort found himself screaming in agony, falling into a pit of pain and darkness. It felt as if what was left of his soul was being ripped out of him slowly. Voldemort opened his eyes one last time and saw Kronos leering down at him. He swung down at Voldemort again and Voldemort completely blacked out.

Satisfied, Kronos kicked the body of Voldemort away and stood over Percy's unconscious body. He waved his hand and Harry's body appeared next to Percy's. It stunned him to see how much the two boys looked alike. He muttered a spell in ancient Greek, wiping the boys' memory away and switching a few memories of Harry's life to Percy and vice versa. He took off Harry's glasses and placed it on Percy. Then, he switched Riptide with Harry's wand and untied Percy. _Just in case they start feeling confused..._ he thought evilly, he branded them with a scythe mark on the back of their necks. This was to burn into their skin and jolt their memories so that Percy would act like Harry and vice versa.

"Yes, my plan will finally start." Kronos hissed to himself. He got hold of Harry and Percy's hands and disappeared with them in a flash of light.

Kronos appeared seconds later in the same tunnel where he had attacked Harry. He was pleased to see that the boy's trunk and owl were still on the ground. He threw Percy beside the trunk and snapped his fingers. Percy's clothes immediately changed into the Hogwarts robe Harry wore. Kronos looked around and saw another man walking towards the tunnel. He snapped his fingers and Percy and the trunk disappeared. He disappeared silently and appeared in front of number four Privet drive. He made sure that Percy was in the bushes before disappearing with Harry in a flash of light.

A few minutes later, Kronos and Percy landed in New York. Kronos looked around before dragging Percy into an alley. He changed Harry's clothes into Percy's and placed Riptide next to his hand. Kronos looked down at Harry and grinned evilly before disappearing once more.

* * *

Back in London, Percy woke up groggily. He couldn't remember anything at all and the massive headache wasn't helping either. He looked around and found himself in a bush with a huge trunk next to him and an owl who was looking at him reproachfully. The owl hooted loudly and kept staring at him. Percy sat up and looked down at what he was wearing.

"Why am I wearing a bathrobe?" he wondered out loud. His stood up and dusted himself off when a loud bellow from inside the house surprised him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?" a large man with an extremely bushy mustache yelled out at him from the window, covering Percy in spit.

"I uh, I don't-" Percy started to say. The man glared at him and pointed to the door.

"GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW. PETUNIA AND I WERE JUST ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS." he yelled. Percy nodded quickly and dragged his trunk and the owl cage inside. He found himself looking at a large boy with blonde hair and nine chins and a skinny woman with a long neck and beady eyes. To his surprise, Percy found that he knew these people. He opened his mouth to ask a question but Aunt Petunia yelled at him for half an hour before sending him up to his room.

Miserable, Percy trudged up the stairs and started looking for his room. Dudley watched him from a crack in his door.

"Your room's over there you moron." Dudley sneered. Percy had the urge to punch him but he knew if he did, he'd get in serious trouble. He opened the door to his room and slammed it shut behind him. He lay down on the bed face down and tried to remember how he got here. He had so many questions running through his head.

_How do I know these people? Why are they speaking with a British accent? Why does this owl keep looking at me weirdly? Where am I?_ All these questions were making him dizzy. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but a rustling noise distracted him. He turned over and saw a tiny owl whizzing over his head and hooting excitedly. Percy managed to catch the owl before it hit the wall. He found a letter attached to its foot. Confused, he opened the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**Dad's coming over there on June 8 to pick you up. Fred and George are here and they're driving Mum mad. Hermione's coming two days after you come. I can't wait to see you!**

**Ron**

Percy looked up. Who in Hades was Ron? Suddenly, the back of his neck started to burn painfully. He fell to the floor holding his neck. His mind was suddenly clouded over with other memories he didn't recognize. The pain was blinding him and he started convulsing on the floor in agony. Once it had stopped, he stood up slowly, as if in a trance and wrote back a reply to Ron. He attached the letter to the tiny owl and sent it on its way. After watching the owl disappear for a few minutes, he shook his head in confusion. _What just happened?_ he thought, panicked.

* * *

**Sorry if its a bit short! I promise the next chapter will be better and longer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kid, wake up!" a voice said loudly. Harry stirred and sat up. A policeman was standing over him looking annoyed. "You homeless types better find somewhere else to sleep. The owner of this store doesn't want anything to do with you." he snarled. Harry stood up quickly and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry sir, I-" Harry stammered. The policeman turned away before Harry could finish. Harry looked bewildered and shook his head. _Those muggles..._ he thought. Harry reached for his wand in his pocket but found only a bronze pen. Harry suddenly realized that his trunk his missing and Hedwig was nowhere to be seen.

Harry ran out of the alley and found himself in an unfamiliar place. Taxis were honking loudly at each other on the busy road and everyone was looking at him weirdly, wondering why he looked so frantic. Harry ran to the park and dropped his bag quickly. He opened it and looked through it frantically. "This has to be a dream. Where am I?" he muttered, feeling scared. He finally found a brown wallet in his bag. He opened it, hoping to find an address or something. He found a picture of a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes with her arm around a boy with black hair and green eyes, like Harry's.

Harry dropped the wallet in surprise. Who was that blonde girl? Why was she with that boy that looked like him? These questions swirled around Harry's mind, confusing him even more. Harry backed away from the bag and sat down by the pond, trying to remember how he got here. He looked at his reflection and what he saw made his head spin.

Looking back at him from the pond, was the same boy in the photo earlier, except that he had the same expression on Harry's face. An expression of pure fear.

Harry leapt back from the pond and raised his hands to his face. He pressed his fingers against his forehead but couldn't feel his scar anywhere. Panicking, he slowly tried to take off his glasses but found that he wasn't wearing any. Harry felt his head spinning wildly again. His knees gave way beneath him and he slid to ground.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered softly to himself. Suddenly, a sharp stab of pain blinded him, forcing him to lie down. _Go back to camp half blood._ That sudden thought filled his mind. Harry couldn't figure out where that idea came from but all he knew was that he had to get there. The pain on the back of his neck subsided and he stood up slowly. He picked up his things and started walking slowly, not knowing where exactly he was going. The only thing Harry knew right now was that he had to follow the voice whispering in his mind.

* * *

Annabeth paced around the Big House worriedly. Percy's mother called saying that Percy hadn't arrived at her house yet and was worried that Percy got lost. Annabeth had told her that Percy left a few hours ago to see her. After promising that she'd try to find Percy, Annabeth rushed to Chiron and told him the problem. Chiron told her to wait for a while before doing something more drastic.

"Annabeth," a voice said behind her. Annabeth turned to see Grover standing there looking worried as well. "I haven't been able to use the empathy link. Percy's mind seemed fuzzy and it was like something was keeping me out."

Annabeth felt her heart drop. "I knew that dream meant something." she whispered. Grover stood by looking nervous.

"Wh-what dreams Annabeth?" he stammered, "I think you should tell Chiron about this dream."

"I did." she said glumly. "He thinks I'm still paranoid about the whole Kronos thing." Grover frowned.

"Well maybe he's right Annabeth."

Annabeth shot a glare at Grover who flinched. "I just _know_ he's in danger Grover. If Chiron won't do anything, then I will-"

"ANNABETH! GROVER!" a voice yelled from the bottom of the hill. Annabeth and Grover turned to see Travis Stoll waving at them excitedly. "Percy just staggered over the boundary line. He looks confused but other than that he seems fine."

Annabeth grinned and ran down the hill, Grover following fast. She ran past Travis and towards Thalia's tree. Harry stood there looking tired and confused. He gave Annabeth a tentative smile before she pulled him into a hug. Harry was stunned. _Who on earth are these people?_ "Oh Percy, I was so worried! What happened? Why didn't you go to your mom's house?" Annabeth demanded.

_Tell her you were out of money for the taxi. _a voice hissed in Harry's mind.

"Uh, I forgot that I had no money for the cab. So I walked back here." The words just flowed out of his mouth with ease, to Harry's surprise. Annabeth seemed to have believed him and smiled.

"Well then Seaweed Brain, you'd better get ready for dinner." she said pulling Harry's arm. "You wouldn't want to get too exhausted." Harry followed her to a low cabin covered in seashells and coral. Annabeth stopped in front of the cabin door and faced Harry. "So um, I'll see you at dinner then right?" she asked.

"Yeah uh of course." Harry answered. Annabeth smiled, kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the Athena cabin. Harry stood rooted to the spot. _Who was that girl? What kind of house is this?_ Harry took a step inside the cabin. Everything seemed ok so he walked over to the bunk bed there.

Suddenly, the cabin started smelling like sea spray and a rush of wind swept the cabin. Harry held on to the edge of the bed but the wind swept him out of the cabin. Harry landed with a thud outside the cabin, his bags landing on top of him. Harry's head spun once more.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY CABIN?" a voice roared loudly.

Harry flinched and saw a misty image of a man with a black beard holding a trident in front of him. "I-I'm-"

"WHO ARE YOU?" the man thundered. Campers rushed to where Harry was sitting on the ground, wondering what in Hades was going on. Annabeth rushed up to Harry's side.

"My lord Poseidon, do you not recognize your son?" she said quickly. Poseidon glared at her.

"Do you take me for a fool, Annabeth?" he asked angrily.

"No sir, of course not." she said hastily.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? THAT I DON'T KNOW MY SON WHEN I SEE HIM?" he roared loudly, causing the Iris Message to flicker.

Annabeth flinched. "Well Lord Poseidon its just that Percy is here-"

"THAT BOY IS NOT MY SON." the sea god yelled in fury. The campers were silent. Harry blinked, confused. Annabeth stared down at Harry in horror.

"The dreams. They came true." she whispered before falling to her knees.

* * *

**Hello :) I am really, really sorry for the long update. Hopefully my readers haven't completely abandoned me. But if they have, I don't blame them. I've had writers block for a really long time and I've had my exams coming up so I've been quite busy. And yes, I admit. I've been watching Starship. Yup, another awesome Starkid Production. Darren Criss is like SUPERMEGAAWESOMEFOXYHOTT but its a shame he wasn't in this one. The songs he wrote for Starship were quite excellent though. The puppets they used were cool too. I kept getting distracted by Joey Richter's sexy jaw instead of paying attention to the puppet he was controlling... Oops, I'm getting distracted again. Sorry for the terrible beginning but this chapter was a little weird for me. I know I promised that this chapter was supposed to be like super awesome but I failed *sob*. I swear on the river Styx, my next chapter will be totally awesome. I will get straight to work on it. After I watch Pirates of the Caribbean 4 :3 **

**Hayley Barbossa **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! As you can see my pen name is no longer Hayley Barbossa. I am proud to announce that I am MissJoeyRichter. Ok that seems like a mouthful so I'll make it easier for you guys. MissRichter will be fine too :3 So, as promised, here is chapter 5! This chapter happens a day after Percy arrives in London so it makes things flow faster. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**MissRichter or MissJoeyRichter (forget it, call me whatever you want)**

* * *

Percy lay in bed the next morning with his eyes shut. "This is all a dream." he muttered to himself again and again. "When I open my eyes, I'll be back in Camp Half-Blood in my cabin." He was about to open his eyes when a loud voice interrupted his mutterings.

"OI! Wake up Potter!" Dudley yelled from outside the bedroom. Percy groaned.

"What?" he yelled back angrily.

"Mum wants you downstairs now. She says if you don't come down now, you won't get food for the rest of the day." Dudley said smugly.

Percy rolled over and groaned into his pillow. _I'm still in this horrible place. How in Hades am I supposed to get home?_ he thought. Percy rolled back over and pulled himself out of bed. He walked over to the closet and looked at the clothes hanging there. To his dismay, the clothes seemed to be a few sizes bigger than him and were all baggy shirts. Percy suspected these belonged to the fat kid living here. He sighed and chose the least ugly shirt and a pair of shorts. He was about to open the door when he thought of something.

Percy quickly kneeled on the ground and peered under the door. Sure enough, a pair of feet were standing outside. _So, trying to ambush me huh?_ He exaggerated the sound of his footsteps and waited. Percy could hear Dudley shuffling nearer. Percy threw the door open and ran down the stairs past Dudley who was howling in rage, his hands covering his nose.

Percy laughed and turned back to face the kitchen only to find Mr Dursley standing there looking furious. "HOW DARE YOU HURT DUDLEY LIKE THAT?" he roared. Percy flinched but said nothing. This angered Mr Dursley even more. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

Percy thought for a moment. "I think that he deserved what he got and if you stop being such an ass you'll get yours kicked by me." he said. Mr Dursley's face turned red.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM BOY! AND IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING DOWN HERE FOR FOOD, YOU'LL BE SORRY." Percy made a face and stomped back up the stairs. He saw Dudley cowering on the side of the hallway. Percy sighed and went back into his room. He thought about how he ended up here in London but found his memories quite hazy. He stood up and walked over to the window and leaned against it. _I wonder if Annabeth knows what's happened to me._

A soft hoot interrupted his thoughts. Percy looked over to the snowy white owl in the cage next to him. She seemed to be looking at him with an expression of pity in her large eyes. He smiled and took her out of the cage. He looked at her and stroked her head. "I don't know where Harry is." he said to the owl softly. Hedwig hooted back and looked out the window. Percy sighed and set her down on the window sill. He watched the owl fly out his window and went to lie down on his bed.

Percy looked at the calendar next to his bed. June 5. 3 more days before those people picked him up. Percy groaned. _Try not to worry Percy,_ he thought firmly. _Chiron and Annabeth will find a way to get you back. Just try to calm yourself._ Percy had almost fallen asleep when a large bang came from down stairs. Percy jumped out of bed and his hands immediately went to his pockets to grab Riptide but to his shock, he found only a wooden stick. "What in Hades is this?" he wondered out loud. The sound of Mrs Dursley screaming jumped him back to reality and he ran down the stairs, brandishing the stick foolishly.

The source of all the commotion seemed to have come from the living room which was now covered in rubble and ash. Percy saw, to his amazement, three red headed boys standing in front of the fireplace smiling at him. Two of them, who looked completely identical, winked at Percy and pointed to Dudley who was hiding behind Mr Dursley. "Harry! Sorry we came a bit earlier than we said. Mum insisted that we pick you up now. She figured you didn't want to stay here with _them._" the younger redhead said. Percy didn't know what to say. On one hand, he did want to leave these Dursleys and right in front of him was his escape. On the other hand, he had no idea who these redheaded boys were except that they were the ones who sent the letter he received yesterday.

"Hello? Harry?" the younger boy said, waving his hand in front of Percy's face. Percy blinked and looked at him.

"Oh uh yeah, its ok Ron." The name just popped out of his mouth even though Percy didn't know who he was. Ron clapped him on the shoulder. He faced the Dursleys and gave them something that resembled an apologetic look.

"Sorry about the mess. Hope its not too much of a bother for you all to clean up later." Mr Dursely looked furious.

"Great! OI Fred, George, got the Floo Powder?" Ron said turning back to the twins. Fred (Percy couldn't tell who was who) nodded and took out a small pouch. Percy watched as Fred took a pinch of some greyish powder from the pouch, gave the pouch to George, and walked into the fireplace. He winked at Percy once more before saying, "The Burrow!" loudly and throwing the powder at his feet. Percy jumped back as green flames erupted from the fireplace. As the flames died down, Fred had disappeared. Ron and George pushed Percy towards the fireplace.

"Your turn Harry!" George said bringing the pouch close to Percy. Percy pinched some powder and stepped nervously into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" he said loudly. Green flames erupted once more, smothering Percy. He felt himself spinning quickly, his eyes shut closed. A few minutes later, he felt himself being thrown out of the fireplace onto a wooden floor. He coughed and dusted ash off his shorts. Percy opened his eyes and saw a Fred or George grinning at him.

"Close call Harry! Your uncle looked really irritated when we arrived for some reason. We already got your trunk for you. It was just sitting in the hallway so we figured you were already expecting us. Sent it here before you came downstairs." the twin said. Percy nodded dumbly and pulled himself to his feet.

"Hey Fred! Hey Harry!" another voice said. Fred and Percy stepped away from the fireplace as George emerged followed by Ron. Percy and Fred helped them up and dusted off soot from themselves. Percy looked around at the smiling Weasley brothers and felt a rush of affection for them. Even though he didn't know them, they made him feel like he was part of their family.

"What is with all the racket?" a voice demanded from behind them all. A short woman with red hair pulled into a bun looked at the boys crossly.

"Mum, look we picked up Harry!" Ron said excitedly. Mrs Weasley smiled at Percy and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Harry dear, how nice of you to join us. My, you've really grown quite tall haven't you?" she said affectionately. Percy smiled back and saw a girl with long red hair behind Mrs Weasley. She looked at him in confusion and walked up to Mrs Weasley.

"Mum," she said not taking her eyes off Percy.

Mrs Weasley interrupted. "Ginny dear, Harry's arrived!" she said happily. Ginny looked at Percy and a smile crept across her face.

"Do you mind if me and Harry have a little chat?" she asked. Fred, George and Ron looked at each other knowingly and they all winked at Percy.

"Of course dear, go ahead." Mrs Weasley said kindly.

Ginny took Percy's hand and dragged him out of the house. Percy didn't know what to do so he just followed. Ginny turned and faced Percy with a fierce look on her face.

"I know you're not Harry. You may fool everyone else, even my dim-witted brother, but you can't fool me." she hissed, pointing her wand at Percy. "Tell me what you did with Harry or I swear I'll blast your face to pieces right now."

Percy stepped away from her and whipped out the wand that he had in his pocket and stupidly pointed it at Ginny. She sneered at him. "Like that's really going to do anything. Expelliarmus!" A blast of red light shot out of her wand and hit the wand in Percy's hand, blasting it out of his grip and towards Ginny who caught it. She stared down in shock at the wand, recognizing it in an instance. "How did you get Harry's wand?" she asked in a low voice. Percy backed away slowly.

"I don't know! I just woke up here in England on my way to my mother's house!" he said carefully. Ginny looked at him furiously.

"Liar." she hissed. She stomped over to him and pointed her wand under his chin. "If you don't tell me the truth right now, I swear I'll kill you."

Percy gulped. "Ok, ok! I really don't know who Harry is or why I'm here. I'm guessing we somehow got switched on our way home but I don't know why or who did it." he said quickly. Ginny studied his face carefully.

"I don't know wether to believe you or not." she said finally, putting her wand away again. Percy exhaled the breath he'd been holding in and looked at Ginny. Her face seemed to be emotionless but her eyes were filled with worry.

"Just don't tell anyone what you know ok?" Percy pleaded. "I don't want anymore trouble. I just want to go back to Camp Half-Blood." Ginny looked at him. _He seems harmless enough._ she thought.

"What, you're half a wizard only?" she asked. Percy shook his head.

"No I'm half god an half human." he said glumly. Ginny looked at him in shock.

"Did you just say half a _god_?" she asked. Percy nodded. Ginny was speechless. She didn't know what to say but thankfully, Ron ran out of the house.

"Harry! Ginny! Lunch time!" he yelled. Percy and Ginny looked at each other.

"Don't tell-" Percy started to say when Ginny interrupted him

"Don't worry. I promise."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Well now that this chapter's done, I guess I can get to work on Chappie 6 :D Yup, last two weeks of school = more writing time! Can't wait for the summer to start!**

**MissJoeyRichter**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was thrown onto a chair by Annabeth so hard that the chair fell over, bringing Harry down with it. Annabeth didn't even care. She stomped over to him and pressed her foot against his ribcage. Harry gasped in pain and tried to wriggle away but Annabeth kicked him in the side.

"What did you do to Percy?" she growled menacingly, her stormy grey eyes glaring daggers at him. Harry clutched his side and looked up at her. He flinched at one look at her face.

"I-I don't know ok? All I remember was I was on my way home from King's Cross when something attacked me and I blacked out. I woke up here a few days later I guess." he exclaimed. Annabeth looked like she didn't believe him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, don't you think its a coincidence that you show up here after Percy disappeared on _his _way home?" she said angrily. Harry winced at the sound of her voice and glanced around desperately. A few campers had gathered around looking at him angrily as well.

"Maybe I got attacked first and when Percy disappeared, whoever attacked me put me here in his place!" he said. Annabeth snorted.

"Like I'd believe that stupid lie." she said. She kicked him once more, making him roll over in pain. She was about to kick him again when a voice stopped her.

"Annabeth! Stop this!" Ananbeth turned and saw Chiron looking at her with disapproval. She stepped away from Harry and walked towards Chiron.

"Why should I? He's the one who probably kidnapped Percy!" she said bitterly. Chiron held up his hand. He walked over to Harry and looked down at him.

"What is your name boy?" he asked sternly. Harry looked up.

"H-Harry s-sir." he stammered nervously. Chiron frowned.

"Do you remember anything that might help us recognize who your attacker was?" he asked seriously.

Harry struggled to remember. "Well," he said slowly. "I don't remember much. Most of what I remember was just darkness and my scar hurting."

"What scar?" Annabeth asked. "You don't have a scar."

"I had one on my forehead but when I woke up here, it disappeared." Harry explained. Chiron paced back and forth.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Chiron pressed.

Harry thought for a second. "WAIT!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Annabeth snapped.

"I remember seeing a pair of golden eyes staring at me before I blacked out." he said. "Does that help?"

Chiron stopped pacing and faced Annabeth who's face paled.

"Di immortales, you don't think its...?" Annabeth said softly to Chiron.

"Its not possible that he reformed this fast." Chiron said, clearly troubled. Harry looked between the two of them, confused.

"Sorry but who are you talking about?" he asked.

Chiron faced him with a grim look on his face. "Kronos. He's the Titan lord we destroyed last year. At least, we thought we did." he said.

Harry didn't understand. "What's a Titan?" he asked.

Annabeth groaned. "Ugh, its too much to explain." she said, annoyed at Harry. Chiron frowned.

"Now, now Annabeth. Don't get upset at Harry. It's not his fault he got dragged into this." he chided. Annabeth glared at Harry and stomped off. Harry sighed.

"Why does she hate me?" he wondered out loud.

Chiron laughed. "She doesn't hate you. She's just upset about Percy."

Harry snorted. "Obviously. Who's this Percy dude anyways?"

"Her boyfriend."

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry and Chiron walked to the dining pavillion together. Chiron had just explained about the gods and titans to Harry who seemed to understand quite quickly. They spotted Annabeth cutting a piece of meat vigorously. Harry gulped. "She's still angyry isn't she?" he asked nervously. Chiron didn't respond, making Harry feel fearful for his life.

As the approached Annabeth, Harry accidentally bumped into a chair, knocking it over. Annabeth stiffened and glared at him. "What do you want?" she sneered. Chiron sighed.

"Annabeth, be nice." he warned. Annabeth took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked Chiron this time.

"We're trying to find a way to communicate with Percy. Grover's empathy link doesn't seem to be working." Chiron stated. Annabeth groaned.

"I thought the empathy link would be the only thing we could use. What are we going to do now?" she said exasperatedly. Harry suddenly had an idea.

"Wait, I think I may still have my coin here somewhere..." he said, groping his pockets for something.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth demanded. Harry shushed her and took out a golden coin.

"I guess whoever switched me and Percy forgot about this." he said happily. Chiron inspected the coin.

"Where did you get that drachma?" he asked. Harry looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh, this isn't a drachma or whatever you called it. It's an enchanted galleon. If you talk into it, the other person with the same galleon can see you in their own drachma. My friend Hermione enchanted them for us." he said, his voice faltering at the thought of one of his best friends. Even Annabeth seemed impressed.

"So, if this works, one of you friends will see you and come and get you?" she asked curiously. Harry nodded.

"Amazing!" she said excitedly. "What kind of magic is this?"

"Well, Hermione said its a tricky spell." Harry answered. Chiron coughed, interrupting them. Annabeth and Harry looked at Chiron.

"Speaking of coins, why don't we try Iris message Percy?" he suggested.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I know. Its not a very good chapter. Well I think its time to clear some things up. **

**1. Percy got abducted 3 days after Harry  
2. Harry got abducted first and the Dursleys don't care when he arrives, thats why they didn't notice him missing at first.**

**Yes, its a bit confusing. I apologize for that. **

**So, summer's starting soon and I am super excited :3 Hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer. Way longer. Oh, and I have started using the name MissEverettCriss for practically everything on the web now so if you see anything posted by that name, that would be me. **

**Don't forget. Its MissEverettCriss. Not EverettCriss.**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merlin's beard, I am so sorry that this update took so long! You guys must hate me right now :( I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Iris message?" Harry asked curiously. Annabeth looked excited.

"Its our way of communicating," she explained, searching her pockets for a drachma. She fished one out and faced Chiron. "Where's the nearest fountain?"

"There's one in Percy's cabin remember?" Chiron said.

"Come on!" Annabeth grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him back to Percy's cabin. They entered slowly and saw a glittering fountain. Harry watched as Annabeth threw the drachma into the fountain. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering and show me Percy Jackson." she said loudly. Harry looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Annabeth faced him.

"If this works, we'll be able to see Percy in the mist." She faced the fountain and a shimmering image appeared on the mist.

"Percy, is that you?" she asked.

* * *

(A few minutes ago at the Burrow)

Percy and Ginny headed back to the Burrow in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. As they approached the house, the smell of food filled Percy's nostrils. "Mmmm..." he said, smelling the air. Ginny looked at him and smiled a little.

"So Percy," she said as they walked into the kitchen. "How did the Dursleys treat you? Did they realize you weren't Harry?"

"Nah, they were all too stupid to realize their own nephew wasn't really there." Percy said, laughing. Ginny laughed and guided Percy to the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting.

"Harry dear, come join us!" Mrs Weasley said happily, putting a slice of beef on Percy's plate.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," Percy said, helping himself to the food. "Wow, this is great!" he mumbled, his mouth full. Mrs Weasley laughed.

"You make it sound like you've never eaten my cooking Harry," she said. Percy froze and glanced at Ginny who smirked and sipped her water innocently. Percy swallowed.

"Well, your cooking always surprises me Mrs Weasley," he said quickly. Ginny stifled a giggle and hurriedly ate the rest of her food.

After lunch, Percy helped Mrs Weasley put the plates away and walked over to where Ginny was sitting on the sofa. "So, you guys are practically Harry's family right?" Ginny smiled a little.

"Yeah, well obviously the Dursleys aren't exactly treating him like family." she said. Percy was about to say something when the twins came rushing into the room.

"Hey, wanna come de-gnome the garden with us?" George asked.

"We know you love watching the gnomes flying through the air and land smack on their arses." Fred added. Percy gulped. _De-gnoming? What in Hades is de-gnoming? _Ginny noticed his confused look and stood up, pulling Percy with her.

"Come on Harry, its fun remember?" Percy glowered at her as the twins pulled him out into the garden where over a dozen brown creatures were running around. Fred grinned and grabbed a gnome by the feet. The gnome snarled and tried to bite him but Fred started spinning around threw the gnome far. George laughed at Percy's shocked face.

"Its like you've never done this before Harry." He joked. Percy forced a laugh and hesitated before grabbing a gnome and spinning around. With a grunt, he threw the gnome hard. Geroge and Fred high fived him as they watched the gnome sail over the field.

"I never knew I was that strong," Percy said, flexing his fingers. George laughed.

"We never knew either. The Dursleys probably fed you some weird stuff huh." Percy laughed with him.

"Come on, lets finish de-gnoming the garden before Mum sees us goofing off."

An hour later, Fred, George and Percy stumbled into the kitchen. They were laughing loudly and had mud stains on their clothes. Ginny tutted loudly. "You know Mum doesn't like it when you walk into the kitchen dirty."

Fred and George dismissed her comment with a flick of their hands and grabbed some apples from a nearby bowl. "Catch Harry," George tossed an apple towards Percy who caught it perfectly before biting into it.

As they were talking and laughing, a light appeared in the kitchen. Fred, George and Ginny took out their wands cautiously and watched as a shimmering image of a girl with long, curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes appeared. Percy looked at the girl and a name popped up in his head.

"A-Annabeth?" he stammered. The girl in the image gasped.

"Percy! It _is_ you!" she gushed. The twins faced Percy.

"Percy? Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" They growled menacingly. Ginny threw herself in front of her brothers and pointed her wand at both of them.

"Don't!" she said. "Percy doesn't even know why he's here." Fred snorted, clearly not believing her.

"Its true!" Annabeth said from behind them. "If you want, I can show you Harry." The Weasleys watched as she pulled someone into the image next to her.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said, her eyes shone happily. She ran towards the floating image and tried to touch it but her hand went straight through it.

"Hey Gin," Harry said smiling. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"But how did you get there?" Fred interrupted and stepped away from Percy.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair before answering, "We don't know. All I know is that I was on my way home from King's Cross when I blacked out and woke up in New York. Same thing happened to Percy I guess."

Percy examined Harry's face closely. "You were the boy in my dream that looked like me, except a bit wimpier. No offense." he added apologetically. Harry smiled.

"None taken." Annabeth frowned.

"Percy, what happened in your dream?" she asked.

Percy sighed. "Well, I was standing on this mountain and on one side was Camp Half-Blood and the other side was this castle."

"Hogwarts!" Harry said. Everyone stared at him. "Uh, sorry, go on."

"Ok like i said, a castle on the other side. I heard this terrible voice calling out to me from inside the mountain and then I saw Harry standing in front of me. I was going to say something to him but then the mountain shook and Harry fell. The last thing I saw was..." he trailed off.

"Was what?" Annabeth pressed. Percy looked at her.

"Kronos' eyes. Those terrible, golden eyes." He said sullenly.

"Hang on!" Harry said. "I saw those same eyes before I blacked out! He's probably the one who switched us!"

Percy thought for a while. "Well, I saw these terrible face with red eyes and slits for a nose before I blacked out." The Weasleys gasped. Harry's face paled.

"Voldemort?" Percy asked. "Who's Voldemort?"

"Let's just say he's like Kronos. Like, he's our enemy." Harry said flatly. The twins looked at each other.

"Well, if Voldemort and that Kronos dude are behind all this..." Fred said slowly.

"Then maybe we should all work together to fight both of them!" George finished. Annabeth clapped her hands.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she said. "But how do we fight two different enemies if we're in two different countries?"

Everyone thought for a minute. "Maybe we could send some witches and wizards to you guys and you can send some of uh, your kind here. That way, if Voldemort or Kronos shows up in either place, then we'll be able to fight fairly." Ginny suggested. Annabeth nodded her head thoughtfully.

"That could work. Anyways, we'll contact you guys again ok? I have to get to Olypmus to warn the gods." Annabeth looked at Percy. "And Percy? Be careful ok?" Percy smiled. Harry coughed and looked at Ginny.

"You too Ginny, watch your back." he said. Ginny nodded and the Weasley twins coughed and cleared their throats loudly. They watched as the image faded away and turned to Percy.

"Ok _Percy_," George said

"Wanna try fly a broomstick?" Fred said smiling.

* * *

**So... How did you guys like this chapter? Hopefully, its not like a total failure or anything :P But yeah, sorry for the long wait and stuff. I've been on holiday and the internet wasn't good and I barely got to use the comp so yeah. **

**Anyways, I'm happy that I finished this chapter already and now all I have to focus on is the next chappie and yes... HIGH SCHOOL. Ugh, school starts on like Monday and I still have to unpack and stuff. **

**Whoops! There I go again with the blabbing... SO anyways, all you need to do now is click that little button down there and review this chapter! Yes, I know I might get some flames for taking such a long time to update but I promise that the next update won't take as long :)**

**-Hayley **

**xx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry if I took a while for his update, I have finally managed to sort of get used to high school and my homework keeps piling up ontop of each other. I just managed to squeeze some time in for this and I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth and Harry sitting by the lake in deep conversation. Both of them were very interested in each other's worlds and couldn't help but ask a few questions.

"So how do you guys make broomsticks fly?" Annabeth wondered.

"Actually, I'm not pretty sure. For me, I guess its all magic." Harry admitted. Annabeth looked at him carefully. She had finally noticed the little differences between him and Percy. Harry had some light freckles on his face and was slightly paler than Percy who had tanned skin and was a bit taller. _Why didn't you notice this before?_ she scolded herself.

Harry noticed her stare. "What?" he asked nervously. Annabeth shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing."

* * *

Kronos growled in fury and threw a rock into the water, dissolving the image of Annabeth and Harry. _Why hadn't anticipated that these two worlds would meet?_ He paced around angrily, thinking of what to do next. His waved his hand over the water once more and images from both worlds flashed across the surface. His eyes narrowed as he saw Percy trying pathetically to hold on to the speeding broomstick while Fred and George laughed hysterically.

Suddenly, an image caught his eye. Ron Weasley was eyeing Percy, his face filled with a bit of jealousy. Kronos looked at Ron's face and grinned. "Ronald Weasley. Looks like I need to have a little_ talk_ with you." Kronos raised his deadly scythe and with a flash of gold, he disappeared.

A few seconds later, Kronos landed in the field near the Burrow. He looked at the tall misshapen house and started walking. He waved his scythe and stopped time so he could find Ron easily. Kronos stepped into the house and looked in every room. He climbed up the creaky staircase and saw that the door opposite the landing was ajar. He peered in and smiled triumphantly.

Lying on his bed sleeping, was Ron. Kronos looked down at him and frowned. "This human body is even worse than the one I'm using now." he grumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and leaned down towards Ron's face. Ron's body shuddered and the body Kronos once used fell to the ground. Ron stirred and opened his eyes. His eyes, previously brown, were now a terrifying gold. Ron flexed his fingers and carefully got out of the bed. He looked down at the unmoving body next to his bed and frowned.

"We wouldn't want anyone to see this do we?" He rasped in Kronos' terrible voice. The golden scythe appeared out of nowhere and flew into Ron's hands. He swung down at the body and watched as the body went up in flames. He smiled, satisfied that the body was gone. _Let's see why this human hates Percy so much_

Ron's memories flooded Kronos mind. Now he understood why he had stared at Percy like that. Ron had always felt overshadowed by Harry and now, a stranger that looks like him comes and his whole family likes Percy better. _All this hatred, it makes him so vulnerable and easy to manipulate._ Ron blinked and the golden eyes were replaced with his normal brown ones.

"Bloody hell." Ron winced as his head pounded painfully. He felt as if something had squeezed into his head and was squeezing his brain slowly. Ron staggered to the window and watched as Percy and the twins landed on the field, laughing. Ron frowned and turned away from the window just as a feathery ball smacked the side of his head.

"Ow!" he mumbled. Pigwidgeon fluttered happily around him carrying a large envelope. He smiled when he saw Hermione's handwriting on the front. He opened the letter and started reading.

**Dear Ron,**

**Ginny told me about the whole Percy and Harry switch and I have to say, its a little suspicious. Don't trust Percy. The message thing might be an illusion from Voldemort. I'll be arriving tomorrow at around noon so we can discuss this. See you then!**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

Ron grinned, pleased that Hermione felt that Percy couldn't be trusted. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket carefully. He ran downstairs and out the front door, not knowing that he was being watched by Kronos. Kronos smiled evilly, pleased that the ginger was now under his control. He disappeared once more in a flash of light.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paced in front of the fire place worriedly. The Death Eaters hadn't heard from Lord Voldemort in a while and it was worrying them. Not even Wormtail, who was always with Voldemort, knew who where he was. The Death Eaters had gone about terrorizing Muggles and villages to ease their worries. "Draco, stop cowering." he snapped coldly. Draco flinched, his platinum blonde hair fell over his eyes. He straightened up and sat down on one of the armchairs.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed and a smoky image appeared. Kronos watched as Lucius and Draco looked at him in fear. "Who-who are you?" Lucius whispered, terrified. Kronos laughed.

"I am here to propose a partnership with you. Unfortunately, Voldemort had a little _accident_ so he won't be here for this." he hissed. Lucius flinched and looked up at Kronos in terror. _He killed the Dark Lord!_ Kronos continued, ignoring their terrified gazes. "Harry Potter. He is the one you want to kill. I know where you can find him. But, I want your help destroying my enemy, Percy Jackson." Lucius nodded, unable to say anything.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked shakily. Kronos grinned.

"I want you to kill Percy Jackson. Once you do, I will destroy Harry Potter and we will take over this world. Percy Jackson is living with those ginger wizards. Harry Potter is in New York. I want you to give me half of your people to come with me to New York. Deal?" Lucius nodded.

"Excellent. Oh, and one more thing." Kronos flew towards Lucius and took over his body. Lucius shuddered as Kronos adjusted. Draco leapt back and bumped into the table. Lucius looked at Draco, his eyes now golden.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good. Its sort of a filler chapter to get things moving along. Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry if the update took a while but all my assessments piled up thanks to my procrastination skills -.- AND I GOT INTO POTTERMORE! 3 3 YEAH i'm ghostpatronus157 and i'm SLYTHERIN AND PROUD :') And i'm sorry if i made ron a jealous prat but i needed him to be. Thanks for the reviews and corrections :) A certain Slytherin prince will be showing up here in this chapter :3 He may be a bit OOC so sorry for that. ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco ran out of the Manor is a rush, his blonde hair was ruffled and he looked terrified. He took out his wand and shakily pointed it at the gates. It swung open with a creak and he ran out into the woods. He spotted his broomstick and clumsily tried to untie it. Flashes of his father ran through his head. He shuddered, remembering that terrible spirit talking to them and possessing his father. He almost felt sorry for his father. He shook those thoughts out of his head and he climbed onto the broom, zooming away as fast as he could.

Draco swooped into the clouds, his clothes drenched from the rain and his body shivering from the icy winds buffeting his broom. He flew over grassy fields and spotted a tall, lopsided house. The Burrow. Draco felt himself getting dizzy. The cold was seeping into him, making his hands numb. He lowered the broom closer to the ground and tumbled off, landing into a pile of wet hay. His broomstick bounced and rolled away into the tall grass.

He took out his wand and tried to send up sparks to show the Weasleys he was there but he only managed to send out a few weak sparks. The wand slipped from his hands and he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a boy with black hair and green eyes looking down worriedly at him.

* * *

"Is he ok?"

"What's that ferret doing here?"

"Slimy coward."

Draco stirred, those voices waking him up. He sat up and looked around groggily. He saw Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs Weasley and Percy standing around him. Ron and George were glaring at him and Mrs Weasley was looking worriedly at him. He spotted Percy and grabbed his shirt.

"Potter! My dad he-he got taken over... Golden eyes... So terrible..." he said. Percy paled.

"Sorry, but I'm not Harry. I'm Percy." Draco's face whitened even more.

"You? He's looking for you... Percy Jackson... He's coming... New York... Potter" he stuttered out. All the Weasleys looked at Percy.

"What are you going to do Percy?" They looked at him fearfully. Percy's head spun. _Annabeth and the others are in danger!_ He looked back at the Weasleys.

"We need to warn Harry and Annabeth. They need to know about this. We also need to tell your people about Kronos. We need all the help we can to defeat him." Fred and Geroge nodded and went off to send an owl to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"How do we communicate with Annabeth and Harry?" Ginny said worriedly. Neither of them noticed Ron staring blankly at nothing, shuddering slightly. Draco had passed out on the couch and Mrs Weasley had left to inform the Order. Percy thought about it for a while.

"Do you know anyway for me to get to New York fast?" Ron watched Percy, his eyes dazed. _Floo Powder..._ Kronos' voiced into his mind.

"Why not use Floo Powder?" Ron suggested.

"What's that?" Percy asked curiously. Ginny interrupted him.

"It could work... None of the fireplaces there have been blocked by the ministry I suppose... But we should wait for Hermione to arrive. She might have better ideas." Percy nodded in agreement.

"I don't know who Hermione is but she sounds smart. Ok, so now all we need to do is figure out what to do here. And um, what's his name?" he pointed to the unconscious Draco on the sofa. Ron snorted.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's an arrogant, spoiled bastard." he spat. Ginny raised her eyebrows. She'd never heard Ron speak like that about Draco no matter how mad he was at him. She did notice that Ron had been a bit more angry and irritated lately. Something wasn't right about him but Ginny couldn't figure out what.

"Uh huh." Percy didn't understand why they didn't like him so he just shrugged and left. Ginny watched Ron who was looking irritated and twitchy.

"Ron? Are you ok?" she asked, concerned about him. Ron looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" he asked rudely. Ginny was taken aback.

"Uh nothing. Never mind." Ron rolled his eyes and slouched off.

_What's wrong with him?_ Ginny thought worriedly.

* * *

Kronos sat on a regal armchair and gazed at the fire. Images from Ron's mind were swirling around, informing him of everything happening. He saw an image of the Malfoy child warning them and Kronos furiously blasted the fireplace. _That kid almost ruined my plan._ he thought angrily. He looked down at himself and saw Lucius' wand sticking out of his pocket. He picked it up curiously and gave it a flick. A red light blasted out and set the table on fire.

Kronos smiled and twirled his new weapon in his hands. "Avery!" he snapped, calling the name of one of the Death Eaters he saw in Lucius' memory. A hooded figure entered the room silently.

"Y-yes my Lord?" he asked nervously. All the Death Eaters knew that Kronos had killed Voldemort and were now forced to work for him.

"Have you located Percy Jackson?" Avery nodded.

"Yes sir, I have sent people on the way to those blood traitor's house."

"Stop them. Tell them to wait at the Muggle airport in London and wait for that Granger girl to show up. Once you've seen her, bring her here." Avery bowed.

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

**GAHHHH ok so I just read this chapter over and I am quite satisfied. I don't know if you guys are so leave a review or something :) SPOILERS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE:**

**1. Hermione will finally be seen again!**

**2. Harry and Annabeth will have a little trouble at camp**

**3. Ron has a huge rant and attacks Percy**

**If you want to suggest anything more, just tell me! Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione waved goodbye to her parents as they walked in the other direction away from her. Her parents were going straight home while Hermione was going to the Weasley's. She had heard from Ron about Percy but was still a bit skeptical about his claims of coming from America. She grabbed her bags and started walking out of the airport, unaware that she was being watched by two Death Eaters.

"Wait until she's away from all these filthy Muggles." Avery whispered to Dolohov. The two of them swept away silently, keeping an eye on Hermione. She had walked into an alley where an old lantern was waiting for her. _Portkey._ Avery thought. Hermione was about to reach out for it when suddenly, her hand got hit by a jet of purple light. She cried out as she felt her hand burn with pain. She spun around and saw two hooded figures leering at her.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the little Mudblood." Avery hissed. Hermione cringed away from them and reached for her wand. Dolohov shot another spell at her hand and she pulled away. Avery swooped closer and pinned her against the wall. He took her wand from her pocket and threw it behind her. "Not so brave without your precious Potter protecting you huh?" he leered. Hermione pushed him away and felt something wrapping around her ankles.

Ropes had sprung out of nowhere and were tying themselves around her. She desperately tried to wriggle out of it but the ropes were too tight. She fell over and watched as Avery stared down at her, clearly amused. That was the last thing she saw before a stunning spell hit her, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Ron and Percy were sitting outside the Burrow, waiting for Hermione to show up. The tension between the two boys was so thick and neither said a word to each other. Percy didn't understand why Ron was so hostile to him but didn't want to ask. Ron, on the other hand, was angry at Percy for showing up and taking over Harry's usual role. He was angry that Percy got more attention from his family than him and blamed this whole Kronos thing on Percy as well. The only thing Ron was looking forward to was to see Hermione again.

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Hermione. "What time did your dad say she was arriving?" Percy asked politely. Ron ignored him and stood up.

"DAD! WHAT TIME DID YOU SAY HERMIONE WOULD GET HERE?" he bellowed. Fred and George came out looking annoyed.

"Shut your mouth Ronnie." Fred said.

"She was supposed to be here at 6." George replied. Ron checked his watch.

"Its already 6: 10!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a flash of bluish light. An old lantern appeared, but there was no Hermione holding onto it. Ron paled and ran towards the lantern.

"What's with the lantern?" Percy asked curiously. Ron turned around, his face red with anger.

"This is all your fault!" he shouted at Percy. Percy backed away slowly, confused and angry.

"How is this _my _fault?" Percy demanded. Ron's face was terrifying, and for a second, Percy thought he saw a flash of gold in them.

"If you hadn't shown up here in the first place, then Kronos wouldn't have to look for you! He could be the one who took Hermione and its your fault!" Ron said, pointing his wand at Percy's chest. Fred quickly disarmed Ron with a flick of his wand. Ron glared at him.

"I just knew you'd take his side. Everyone takes the famous Harry Potter's side all the time!" He yelled angrily. He faced Percy and attacked him, his fist connecting with Percy's nose. To everyone's shock, except Percy's, nothing happened. Ron howled in pain as his fist hit Percy's face without leaving a mark. Percy stood up and pushed Ron off him. Ron growled and ran at him, his face filled with fury. Percy was about to grab Ron's hand a twist it when Ginny interrupted.

"RON! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed. She jumped between Percy and Ron, glaring at them both.

"He started it!" Percy shouted, pointing at Ron. The twins nodded in agreement. Ginny looked at Ron, her face troubled.

"Are you ok? Why are you always so angry?" she asked softly. Ron growled and pushed Ginny. She would've fallen backwards if Percy hadn't caught her. Fred and George grabbed Ron's arm and smacked him on the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" they demanded angrily. Percy gasped as he saw Ron's eyes flash golden again.

"Kronos! He has Ron under his control!" Ron snarled at him but Ginny quickly stunned him, her face shocked. They faced Percy.

"What?" she asked softly. Percy looked down at Ron, his face looking sad.

"His eyes turned gold just now. He's definitely under his control. Check his back or something, there could be a scythe mark on him." They flipped Ron over and pulled up his shirt. They all gasped as they saw his back.

A golden scythe was burned into his skin, glowing slightly.

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth was teaching Harry how to put on armour properly.

"Ok, so you wear it like _this_." Annabeth said, showing Harry how the straps fastened under the arms and on the sides. Harry nodded and clumsily tried to walk but ended up falling over.

"How do you wear something so heavy?" Harry groaned. Annabeth laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Practice I guess." Just then, Chiron came up to them looking worried.

"I just received news from Argus. He was on his way back from patrol duties when he saw a whole army of people in cloaks blasting things to pieces. I've never seen anything like it, they were only holding wooden sticks yet they almost destroyed the city." Harry paled.

"Death Eaters. They know I'm here. This could only mean that Kronos and Voldemort are _definitely_ working together." Annabeth looked troubled.

"We need to alert the campers. We need to protect Harry." Harry looked offended.

"I can take care of myself." he muttered. Chiron and Annabeth paid no attention and hurried off to warn the campers. Harry followed them, thinking only one thing: _The fight has started._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! All the fighting should start in the next chapter so thats something to look forward to yes? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This chapter might get a little OOC so sorry for that. I know that some of you don't like OOCness so I am so so sorry. But hey, Draco's a little more... Draco-like this time!**

* * *

Ron glared angrily at Percy as he struggled against the ropes tying him to a chair. Ginny, Fred and George looked at him worriedly while Percy paced around, wondering what to do.

"What are we gonna do? We can't leave him like this!" Ginny exclaimed. Percy frowned.

"I know Ginny, I just need to think of a way to communicate with Chiron. If Kronos did this to Ron, then the only way to fix him is to find Kronos."

"But how are we going to do that? Its not like you can read minds." Fred pointed out. Percy opened his mouth to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"But I can read minds." Draco's voice drawled. They stiffened and turned around. Draco was leaning against the doorframe, watching them.

"Oh, so the ferret's awake." George said nastily. Draco ignored him and walked towards Percy.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I think I can help you with that little problem you have with Weasleby." he said, jerking his head towards the snarling Ron. Percy nodded.

"Good. Thanks for the help." Draco smirked.

"Why would you help us, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, frowning. A troubled expression flashed across Draco's face quickly.

"Because I'm tired of that arse telling us what to do." he said simply. He turned away before Ginny could say something and looked at Ron. He took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Legilimens." Ron shuddered as the spell hit him. Draco gasped softly as Ron's memories flooded into his mind. He saw all the memories of Hogwarts and his jealousy towards Percy and Harry. Just as the memories were fading, there was a sudden image that appeared. Kronos was standing over a terrified Hermione, leering at her. He felt outraged as he saw Kronos holding his father's wand.

Draco snapped to back to reality. He glanced at Ron and saw him unconscious. He looked at Percy and the others.

"Kronos has Granger. He's at the Manor."

* * *

Hermione woke up and saw Lucius Malfoy sneering at her. She tried to get up but found herself frozen. She looked up at Lucius angrily and gasped when she saw his eyes had turned golden.

"Hello Ms Granger." Kronos hissed. "So nice to finally meet you." Hermione glared up at him.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" she snapped. Kronos laughed.

"Lucius is gone." Hermione paled.

"You. They warned me about you but I didn't think that... Voldemort he's-"

"Dead. He was of no use to me anymore." Hermione looked at him in horror.

_He killed Voldemort!_ she thought fearfully. Kronos smiled at her.

"Don't worry, you'll see your friends soon enough. Once I destroy that pathetic camp, I'll take your world as well." Kronos said. He turned away and swept out of the room. Hermione bowed her head, unsure of what to do.

_Harry, Ron, be careful._

* * *

Harry and Annabeth ran to where Thalia's tree was standing. They could see flashes of light and hear screams and shouts coming from the bottom of the hill. Annabeth faced Harry.

"Come on, we need to help them." She took out a bronze dagger and Harry shoved his hand in his pocket for his wand then realized that he didn't have it. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a sword.

"Thanks." he said gratefully. Annabeth nodded and ran down the hill towards the battle. She saw other campers desperately trying to fend off the spells but nothing worked.

Suddenly, she heard a grunt from behind her and saw a Death Eater on the ground with Harry standing behind him, the sword raised over his head. Annabeth smiled at him and hurried off to help the others. She slashed and stabbed the masked men around her, the spells narrowly missing her. Harry did the same, defending the campers that had been injured.

"Come my brothers!" Chiron's voice boomed. Annabeth saw Chiron and some other centaurs charging. Arrows flew from their bows, hitting the Death Eaters. A few of them screamed and fell but others tried to run away from the stampeding herd of centaurs. Chiron stopped next to Annabeth.

"We can't keep this up. Too many campers have been hurt. If the gods were here to help, this entire hill might get destroyed." Annabeth was thinking of what to do when she spotted Grover hurrying towards them.

"We managed to talk to Poseidon. He agreed to help us escape but we need to bring the fight to the beach." Grover said, panting. Annabeth looked at Chiron.

"But if we let them into the camp, the whole place will be destroyed!" Chiron looked solemn.

"Its the only way, my dear."

* * *

**Another chapter finished. I have no school this Thursday and Friday so maybe I can squeeze in the next chapter :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Meep. Sorry for the long update. Please don't hate me?**

Annabeth looked at Chiron despairingly. She nodded sadly and looked out at the raging battle, her face showing no emotion. She gave a nod to Harry who was fighting off a Death Eater and he nodded back.

After shoving the Death Eater quickly, Harry turned and ran for the direction of the camp. A couple of Death Eaters followed him angrily and Annabeth gave orders to the other campers to lead them into the camp. Some of them looked devastated at the thought of letting these savages into the camp but others knew what was at stake.

As the battle raged on, Harry continued leading the Death Eaters towards the beach, as Annabeth told him to. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. One of the Death Eaters had picked up a sword from an injured demigod and slashed Harry across the leg with it. Harry looked down at his injured leg and saw blood seeping out of the large cut. He collapsed onto the ground and looked around desperately. They were almost near the beach and Harry hoped that someone would show up to help him.

"Not so brave without your wand, huh Potter?" One of the Death Eaters rasped. Harry glared up at them and swung wildly with the sword in his hand but the Death Eaters knocked it away lazily with a flick of their wands. Harry tried moving but his leg was too painful.

As the Death Eaters closed in on him, Harry closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. Suddenly, he heard loud yelps and screams of pain. He opened his eyes and saw a volley of arrows flying towards the Death Eaters. Several of them were already on the ground, injured from the various arrows piercing them. Harry looked up at the hill and saw a group of Apollo's sons looking at him. Several of them rushed over to him and helped stop his leg from bleeding.

"Thanks," He said feebly. The campers nodded, too busy to speak. Harry noticed more Death Eaters arriving and saw the campers moving backwards to the beach. The Death Eaters roared loudly and chased after the campers. Annabeth materialized out of the air and crouched next to Harry.

"I hope this works." She said softly. As the Death Eaters approached the beach, the water started rising. It swirled around dangerously and formed a huge funnel. Annabeth threw her fist in the air victoriously as the funnel came down on the Death Eaters. The campers jumped out of the way as the Death Eaters were sucked up by the funnel and drowned. The campers cheered and Chiron galloped towards them.

"Good job, all of you!" He said proudly. The campers then dispersed and went off to find their injured camp mates. Annabeth helped Harry stand and steadied him as he struggled to gain his balance.

"We did it!" Harry said breathlessly. Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we did."

Back at the Burrow, Percy and the Weasleys (plus Draco), were sitting at the kitchen table, unsure of what to do.

"We've got to get Hermione back!" Ginny said fiercely. The other Weasleys agreed but Percy slammed his fist down on the table.

"We need to come up with a plan first. Kronos is very dangerous and he isn't just going to let us storm into the place and grab Hermione." He said angrily. Percy felt angry with himself because now, Kronos had taken one of the Weasley's friends. He felt that even though this was a trap, the least he could do was rescue Hermione.

"How do we get in then?" Fred asked. None of them knew what to say. Draco was deep in thought and suddenly got an idea.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed. Fred and George looked at him suspiciously.

"Really? You aren't just messing with us?" They asked. Draco ignored them and faced Percy.

"We could transfigure ourselves into bugs or something." He suggested. "One person could cast the spell on the rest of us and then we'll sneak in. Then, I'll open the back entrance to the Manor and then that person will change us back and we rescue Hermione." Percy thought this plan over quickly.

"Hmm, you know that's actually not a bad idea." He concluded. Ginny scoffed.

"How are we so sure that you're actually going to help us and not just abandon us." She said rudely to Draco. He looked at her fiercely and there was no doubting the sincerity in his voice.

"Because I want this war to end just as much you do. I'm tired of all this fighting." He said simply. The Weasleys looked at him in surprise and slowly nodded. Percy clapped him on the back.

"Alright then, Draco. You lead this one." Draco looked at Percy nervously.

"Are you sure?" Percy smiled encouragingly at him and Draco smiled back.

"Ok! So, I think I should be the one to turn you all into bugs. I can just cast a Disillusionment charm on myself so I can unlock the door." Percy nodded and spoke up.

"When should we leave? We need to hurry." Draco grinned mischievously.

"Lets do it tonight."

**AGAIN I apologize for the long wait. I was very busy with school and all that so I didn't have time to write this chapter. Sorry if its kind of short, this was sort of a quick one. More to come soon!**

**-HB**


End file.
